rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Handel2blue/Possible timeline revision
The Cube Escape games do not take place in chronological order, with some involving travel to previous years within their own direct timeline. This page contains an approximate timeline for known events in the series, including the premium games Rusty Lake Hotel and Rusty Lake: Roots. Please note that this timeline contains some speculation and is subject to change as new games are released. Spoilers for all games are unmarked. If you wish to remain unspoiled, do not read further if you have not played every game in the series. 1800 - 1900 * 1848: June - Paul Gauguin is born in France. * 1853: March - Vincent van Gogh is born in the Netherlands. * 1859: Spring - Aldous and William Vanderboom reach the last stage of finding the Elixir of Life. Possibly at this time, William dies, and Aldous transforms into Mr. Crow. * 1860: Spring - James Vanderboom moves into his new house after the death of his uncle William, and plants a tree in the yard, starting Rusty Lake: Roots. * 1865: Summer - James proposes to his girlfriend, who would later become Mary Vanderboom. * 1867: Spring - Emma, Samuel and Albert Vanderboom are born on April 26th. * 1870: Summer ** James Vanderboom discovers the entrance to the secret alchemy laboratory of his uncle William. ** James creates and drinks the Elixir of Life, which kills him. He also feeds some to his Dog, but it becomes immortal instead. ** James's wake is held later in that season. * 1876: Spring - Samuel, Emma and Albert Vanderboom play outside their house, trying to catch a butterfly. Samuel makes a beehive fall onto Albert's head, resulting in a disfiguring scar. * 1884: Spring - Emma Vanderboom is impregnated by a flower, leading the to birth of Frank Vanderboom. * 1885: Spring - Albert Vanderboom tries on some masks, and stabs the butterfly from his childhood to death. * 1888: October - The events of Cube Escape: Arles unfold in the van Gogh's bedroom. ** Vincent van Gogh defeats his Corrupted Soul in the mirror and escapes from his room. * 1889: The companies producing Rusty Lake Cigars and Rusty Lake Pilsener'' are founded. * 1889: ** Spring - Samuel Vanderboom repairs his family clock. ** Summer - Ida, a travelling fortune teller, predicts the future of Samuel and his family with tarot cards and a glass sphere. * 1890: July - Vincent van Gogh dies. * 1891: Fall - Albert Vanderboom causes his nephew Frank to fall down a well. Frank's mother, Emma, searches for him, and sends him a letter to be delivered by Harvey. * 1893: The events of Rusty Lake Hotel unfold. ** Harvey works as in the Hotel along with Mr. Toad, Mr. Bat, and Mr. Crow under the hotel owner, Mr. Owl. ** Mr. Deer, Mr. Rabbit, Mrs. Pigeon, Ms. Pheasant, and Mr. Boar stay at the Hotel. They are consequently murdered and have their memories extracted into five black cubes. * 1894: The Corrupted Souls of the hotel guests escape confinement, attacking Harvey, who escapes the Hotel in her parrot form. * 1895: Winter - Samuel and Ida Vanderboom are married and have a wedding photo taken, and are joined by Mary, Albert, Emma and Leonard. * 1896: Summer - Emma Vanderboom commits suicide by hanging. 1900 - 1970 * 1903: May - Paul Gauguin dies. * 1904: Summer ** Mary Vanderboom mysteriously dies. ** Albert Vanderboom kills Samuel and Ida with voodoo dolls. * 1909: Summer - Rose Vanderboom is born, artificially created by Albert. * 1914: Spring - Leonard Vanderboom leaves the House to join the army, shortly before the start of WWI. * 1918: Winter - Leonard returns from WWI, shell shocked and missing a leg. * 1919: Fall - Rose, using a Ouija board, communicates with the spirit of her great-great uncle William, who informs her of the resurrection ritual. She learns that the ritual requires 10 sacrifices and 3 timepieces. * 1924: Fall - With help from his cousin Rose, Frank Vanderboom escapes from the well where he has been trapped for 33 years. * 1926: Fall - Frank strangles Albert to death after a game of chess. * 1929: Fall - Leonard finds the first timepiece. * 1930: Dale Vandermeer is born on December 18th. * 1930: Winter - Frank Vanderboom finds his mother's letter and the second timepiece. * 1932: Fall - Rose Vanderboom spends the night grave-robbing, finding the third timepiece. * 1933: Spring - Rose and Frank Vanderboom share a dance. * 1935: Spring - Frank, Leonard and Rose all become entangled in roots from their family tree, allowing William to become resurrected as a baby. * 1939: Dale Vandermeer celebrates his 9th birthday, along with his parents and grandfather. The party is interrupted by Mr. Rabbit, who kills Dale's family with a sub-machine gun. ** ''In an alternate timeline, Dale undoes his family's death and helps his grandfather shoot Mr. Rabbit before he can attack. * 1964: Cube Escape: Seasons begins in the spring. ** The Woman receives a phone call from Mr. Crow and begins to have visions of a Corrupted Soul out to kill her. *** In an alternate timeline, a beam of light from the phone dissipates the shadow from the Soul, and reveals the true form of the Woman. ** Harvey, her pet parrot, lays an egg, which is boiled and hatches into a black cube. *** In an alternate timeline, Harvey escapes from the cage and house. * 1966: Mr. Owl gives Dale a watch through a vision in a snow globe. * 1969: Cube Escape: Harvey's Box and Cube Escape: The Lake both occur at the Cabin. ** The Woman prepares to visit Rusty Lake, possibly after winning a newspaper competition. Among her packed possessions is a box of cigars and Harvey. ** Inside of the box, the events of Harvey's Box follow the journey from the Room to the Cabin. ** Once reaching the Cabin, Harvey sees a Corrupted Soul reaching down for her, but the Soul disappears after being attacked by three fireflies. ** The Woman spends an afternoon fishing, before being attacked in the Cabin by a Corrupted Soul that climbs out from the Lake. *** In an alternate timeline, the Soul is fought off by a pentagon of light and transforms into a black cube. 1970 - 1980 * 1971: Cube Escape: Seasons continues in the Summer. ** The Woman continues to have visions, seeing her own death at the hands of the Corrupted Soul. * 1971: Cube Escape: Seasons continues in the Fall, followed by Cube Escape: Theatre. ** The Woman commits suicide, slicing her own neck. When her body is found, it is not clear to the police if she commit suicide or was murdered. ** Dale Vandermeer is assigned to the investigation of the Woman's death, and begins to discover information about Rusty Lake, talking briefly to Mr. Crow. ** Dale, travelling on the elevator, goes into a cube and visits the Theatre. He speaks to Bob, the Woman's former lover. He refuses to speak to Dale, only taking drinks he is served. ** Some time during this season, Harvey is stabbed in the chest, presumably dying. *** In an alternate timeline, Harvey is not stabbed, having already left the Room. * 1972: Cube Escape: Case 23 Chapters 2, 3 and 4 all occur in Summer at the Police Station, the Chapel and the Cabin, concurrently with Cube Escape: The Mill. ** At the Mill, Mr. Crow arranges for the body of the Woman to be transported to him. ** Dale Vandermeer links the murder to Rusty Lake. He creates a map of several important locations, and places two cubes into his television set. ** Bob, who is in police custody, murders a policeman, transforming into a Corrupted Soul and leaving behind a black cube. ** Mr. Crow extracts the memories of the Woman, taking the cubes to feed Rusty Lake. This causes the corruption of her body. Her Soul murders the residents of the Mill, and holds Harvey as a hostage, but is persuaded to leave by Mr. Crow. ** Dale is transported to the Chapel by Mr. Owl, and encounters Mr. Crow, who rows him across the Lake to the Cabin. ** A Corrupted Soul with antlers tries to attack Dale, but he is able to escape in an elevator that leads down into the Lake. *** From Dale's own perspective, Cube Escape: Birthday and Cube Escape: Theatre occur after this moment, though both are implied to be derived from his own memories. * 1981: Cube Escape: Seasons continues in the Winter. ** The Woman, now as a Corrupted Soul, constructs a machine to travel backwards in time and prevent her death using the power of a blue cube. ** Numerous changes are made to the timeline, resulting in the alternate timeline detailed in some of the italic sentences. Gallery overview.png|Overview of the first six games. chronology-2.png|The series chronology (Until Cube Escape: Theatre). Category:Blog posts